Touch
by ksjf2012
Summary: His touch was enough to make her putty. He could only imagine what her touch would do to him...


"What's your sisters friends name again?" I heard him sigh beside me but ignored him, looking straight ahead. Lying on a pool chair, glistening in tanning oil was a beautiful 18 year old girl with the face of an angle and the body of a stripper. Nice chest, slim waist and hips and ass for days. Bouncy brown hair, pouty pink glossy lips and the cutest God damn tattoo of a butterfly on her hip that I'd ever seen. My summer break was going to get a lot more interesting if I hung around this girl any longer.

"Her name is Lucy and she is only 18." I snorted watching my best friend as he took his seat next to me by the edge of the pool. We were sitting by it, our feet dangling in, giving me the best opportunity to watch the beautiful babe before me.

"You say only 18 and I say_ only _18." I nudged him as he popped open two beer bottles, handing me one to me. He rolled his eyes swinging his legs back and forth and took a swig of his beer. I turned back to look at the Goddess like creature 15 feet from me and also took a drink from my beer. If you listened carefully, you could hear the music blaring from her head phones. She was tanning, looking and being perfect, not a care in the world. Not a single worry that I was being slightly unhitched by her mere presence.

"James…mom and dad want to talk to you." We both turned to the house fast and watched as James little sister walked out of it, in a tiny string bikini top an short denim shorts. Yeah…his sister was gorgeous, just look at her mom, but that was my best friends sister. A line you don't cross. "Yeah he's right here mom…drinking with his idiot best friend." She handed the phone down to her brother and unfortunately walked behind me. I set my beer by James and reached behind me, grabbing around her knees and tossing her into the pool. "Kend-" Her voice was cut off by her hitting the water and I smirked pushing my sunglasses back up on my face. She came up, gasping for air and splashed water at me, like a child. I heard James sigh again as he said yeah a few times to his mom and when he stood up flipping us off as he went, I dove into the water, reaching for her legs and pulling her down under with me. She struggled in my grasps, but eventually got free, letting me resurface. I laughed seeing her laughing and threw off my sunglasses tot eh edge of the pool. "I'm going to ask my brother to take me to the store so we can get more than beer and steak in this place…do you want to come with?" I swallowed hard realizing she was talking to her hot friend and watched as Lucy sat up in her chair pushing her Ray Ban sunglasses up on her head, pushing her hair back with them.

"No…I'm baking out here. I'll stay." Marie, James sister, laughed but nodded getting out of the pool. "If you don't mind, I'd take some Cheetos. I got a twenty in my bag." I watched as she reached down and pulled out a black wallet from her big beach bag.

"Don't worry. We'll be back. If Kendall annoys you just drown him or something." I smirked as I watched Marie wave to us and walk into the house, not another word said. I turned quick and swam back to my place on the edge of the pool. I pulled myself out and sat back down running a hand through my wet hair. I wiped water off my face and glanced at Lucy from the corner of my eye. She was standing now, and resituating her bikini bottoms on her body, probably to cover her ass. Which seemed like the dumbest thing to me. I gently set my elbows on my thighs and watched like a dog, as she sauntered tot eh stairs, leading down into the three foot end of the pool. She put her hand on the rail, but took it off quickly, feeling it too hot. She then stepped one pretty foot in at a time, just standing on the top step. And then I heard her laugh. I looked up at her face, forgetting when I started looking at her legs and saw her smiling at me.

"You have a staring problem, you know that?" I swallowed hard grabbing my beer and continued to watch her as she stepped further down the steps and pulled her hair up into a pony tail on the top of her head. "So tell me…why'd you join the Army? You are in the Army right? With James?" I nodded taking a small sip of my beer and watched her dunk her whole body, stopping at her head, into the water. She shivered slightly and started to head towards me. My palms got sweaty and my toes went numb. She looked so beautiful. "How come you joined?"

"After I graduated high school I found myself sitting on my ass on my mom's couch doing nothing with my life. I figured…the Army offers everything I want. Adventure, different cultures…traveling…"

"Fighting in a war." I smile as she expertly swam right to me, getting on my left side, where James had just been sitting. She pulled herself up but stayed in, resting on her elbows staring up at me. She blinked a few times before blushing (which was the sexiest thing ever) and looked out ahead of her. "Ya know…Marie told me you were cute…but she did not mention how incredibly good looking you are up close." Now it was my turn to blush as I looked out at the pool and took another swig of my beer. "Are you the same age as James?" I shook my head slowly and swallowed smiling down at her.

"I'm 22."

"Wow one year older. Look at you go." I frowned making her giggle and, much to my surprise, moved even closer to me. When she put her arms, resting them on my legs, one my body, I froze up. She stared directly up at my face before biting her bottom lip and then licking her lips. "You gonna come swimming with me?" Her voice was lower, softer….sexier and it made me forgot everything I've ever known about life. She pushed off em gently, and went completely under the water, swimming away from me slowly. When she reappeared she pushed some hair off her forehead and smile at me motioning me to come in. I set my beer on the concrete beside me and slipped into the pool.

I stayed over the water as I swam to her, wondering how far this was about to go. She was standing on her feet in the three foot end when I got to her, and quickly wiped her face looking down at the water. "What do you want to do with your life?" She glanced up and smiled as I got right in front of her and set my hands on her hips. She swallowed hard putting her hands on my biceps and squeezed softly shrugging.

"I don't know…I'll figure it out in college I guess." I nodded slowly digging my fingertips into her skin. "I do know however…that I have something on my bucket list I want to try…and it's the perfect time." I turned my head to the side and scrunched my eyebrows down at her. Both her arms moved up to my neck and she draped them around it running a few fingers through my hair on the back of my neck. "Have you ever had sex in a pool?" My mouth parted open fast and she smiled big pulling me closer to her, as she stepped back into a wall. "Don't act like you haven't been thinking it. And don't try to tell me having sex in this pool wouldn't be the hottest thing in the world." I chuckle looking over her head at my best friends' parents summer house and squeezed her hips again.

"It would, trust me…but this isn't either of our house, or pool."

"Even better." I closed my eyes feeling her press her chest, her wet soft, chest into my body and grit my teeth. "Come on tough guy…show me what ya got. I can take it." I laughed looking back down at her and raised her, pulling her hared into my body and threw us both back into the water. It made her cling onto me, which of course, is what I wanted. I saw us out as far as I could out into the 7 foot deep end and got up, gasping for air. She had her legs wrapped around my back, and her chest right up in my face. I watched as she pushed hair back on her head and smiled closing her eyes. "Okay…I wasn't ready for that, so not fair. And…I felt your boner. You can't hide it now."

"Hey…it's not my fault your tight little body is wet and pressed up against me." She smiled evilly down at me and leaned in, holding around my neck and put her mouth right by my ear.

"Then do something about it." I don't know why I let her ask twice.

I swam us back to the shallow end and pushed her up against the wall staring directly into her light blue eyes. Her legs slid of my body and she stood herself up putting her hands on my chest. I raised one hand and tucked some hair behind her ear making her look down between us. "Most guys aren't so nice…I'm mean its just sex."

"Maybe…but what if it's not?" She looked back to my face and rested her hands on my sides, gently. "I mean…what if, we have sex. And it's wild and crazy and hot…and it leaves you attached Or it leaves me attached. You're going to remember everything I did. And if I didn't do something sweet, or nice, or romantic…you're not going to want to be anywhere near me. First impressions are everything." She remained staring at me, face completely black. I chuckled. "What if the next time we see each other…you remember when I pushed you up against the pool wall and before ravaging your body I tucked some of your hair behind your ear? The chances of you wanting anything to do with me after this, are a lot higher." She opened her mouth slowly but then closed it turning her head to the side and smiling.

"So what you're telling me is…I'm not just some piece of ass for you to mess around with while you're on leave?" Without warning, I reached behind her, cupped under her ass and raised her. I set her on the edge of the pool and pushed her legs open. Her hands went to my head and ran her fingers through my wet hair. "Just for your information I'm not a slut. I don't just sleep with older guys I've only known for 6 hours."

"Well that's good to know." She giggled and I leaned in. Up. Whatever. As soon as our lips touched it was like…I was set on fire. No. Scratch that. I was put into a burning car, then had a bomb drop on me, killing me and separating all my limbs from my body. Her lips were very full. And they tasted like cherry. She was wearing cherry chap stick. And her perfume was wafting into my nose. It made my balls tingle.

She pulled away from my mouth, which shocked me, and made me open my eyes. She was looking straight down at me as she reached behind her neck and tugged at the light blue bikini top. With one rough tug the two triangles hiding her chest from me, fell down and off her chest and she became very exposed to me. I swallowed hard letting my eyes wander down to her tits and gulped again. Her nipples were erect and hard, pointing right at me, saying hello. I pushed hard into the wall in-between her legs and put my hands on the small of her back. I pulled her right into me and thankfully put her boobs right in my face. Almost instantly that they were in my face, I opened my mouth and took her right nipple in my mouth. I closed my eyes and let her grab fistfuls of my hair and tug gently. She moaned out rather loudly and wrapped her legs around my back. I sucked hard on the nipple before running my tongue over the very sensitive bud. She continued to moan, and tug on my hair, getting me harder than before. I kissed, sucked and licked her breast all over, even biting down here and there. When I pulled away I couldn't help but smirk at the marks I had made. Teeth marks here, red marks there…I was mighty proud.

But I wasn't even close to being done. I glanced to her face to see her cheeks flushed and her mouth hanging open like a dog in the heat. I worked very quickly to getting her bikini top off completely and threw it behind her with a care. My next mission was getting her bottoms off and hopefully getting her off before I did. When I went to reach for them she put her hands in mine and breathed in hard leaning down to me. She said nothing as she pushed her lips into mine and kissed me hard. I kissed back just as hard and even shoved my tongue in her mouth. As soon as I did she bit down on it. I pulled away fast and she giggled wiping her mouth, shrugging her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow at her and went back to pulling her bottoms off. She helped a little, lifting up so I could pull them off, and again, I threw the teeny garment behind her, not caring where it went and stared down between her legs. They were close together, not showing me as much as I wanted, so I gently nudged her to come more towards the edge. She did, setting her ass on the edge, and spreading her legs a little wider. While looking up at her face, not telling her my next move, I pushed two fingers inside her heat. Her head went back and she started to fall back onto the concrete. Even before she was lying all the way back, I had started a nice in-out motion, not wasting any time. She was tight, even with two fingers, and that made me wonder if she was a virgin. Part of me wanted her to be, but then again, teaching isn't my most prized skill.

As pervy as it makes me sound, I loved feeling her. My touch, just my two fingers inside her, was making her wet, and making her moan out loud. She was playing with her nipples, moaning and groaning, just from me fingering her. It wouldn't take long for her to cum, and I didn't know if I wanted to cum with her, or just let her go for now. While I thought on the matter, I raised her left leg and set it on my shoulder. I kissed along her inner thigh making her squirm and whimper as if she was in pain. I purposely rubbed my stubble on my face, also along her inner thigh and while I pushed my fingers in, my thumb gently rubbed around her clit. After about the fourth time of doing this, all at once, she came. And she came hard. My fingers were squeezed around tight, and her yell was so loud, it drowned out the music in coming from the house. I never once stopped pushing and pulling out of her, just to milk her through her orgasm. When she slumped down, her leg falling off my shoulder, and her arms falling down at her sides, I pulled my fingers out quick and quickly dunked my hand in the pool. I first looked in-between her legs, swallowing hard, and then looked up. Her chest was rising and falling fast, and her eyes were shut lazily. I smirked, again feeling proud of myself and set my hands outside her legs raising myself. I held myself up, keeping the lower half of my body in the pool and just stared down at her. My hard dick brushed against her leg, which made her open her eyes and sit up fast. Her hands grabbed my face hard and pulled me into her, for a hot and passionate make out session.

She slipped in the water with me and I greedily attacked her mouth and neck. I walked us over to the stairs in the shallow end and turned so I was sitting on my but on the second step. While I rubbed my hands over her back and ass, one of hers pushed down my body and shoved into my black swim trunks. I turned away from her face fast and stiffened a scream. She couldn't have been a virgin. Not by the way she handled my dick.

I was so into her touch, and her movements over top of me, I didn't even think to remember this wasn't my house, or hers. And we were outdoors. It didn't hit me until I heard a loud "hey" from behind me. I turned quick pulling her into me, ignoring that she was still giving me a hand job in my pants. I'm sure turned beat red, I couldn't tell but, I knew I had to have been red as a tomato. James and his 18 year old sister were standing by the back door, looking out at us, mouths wide open. "Jesus Christ you guys!" Marie pushed past her brother and walked out scooping up her friends top and bottoms. She chucked them at us and I grabbed them gracefully.

"We haven't even left yet dude…" I laughed turning to Lucy who was also laughing while trying to put her top on without anyone but me seeing. "Bravo man…seriously. That has got to be a record." I put my face in Lucy's neck and closed my eyes laughing.

"You're a pig Kendall…and you are a giant slut Lucy."

"Oh well." I looked to Lucy quick who smiled down at me retying her top back on. "But since you guys haven't left I'd love to come to the store. We need to pick something up." She raised an eyebrow and I frowned.

"What condoms? Yeah you probably should get some with this dude…come on asshole. And when we get back you're cleaning my pool because I know you probably made a gross mess in there." Lucy and I locked eyes and she giggled putting her hands on my neck.

"Next time…you're getting a nice present in return for what you did." I smiled letting her go and blocked her body form the other two as she slipped her bottoms on.

"Trust me…what I just did and saw was a big enough present for the rest of my life."

**Okay, not sure where this came from but it happened. I really like writing one shots, you all probably know that, so you're gonna see a lot more of this shit. Also I already have two request in my inbox from two beautiful people so be looking for that next. The Logan/Camille one was requested first so it's coming up first but then I have a James/OC one shot so…be prepared. If anyone else has a request let me know and I'll get to it as soon as possible. Review if you want! xoxo**


End file.
